Meet the Teikoku coach
by Kushina-korra95
Summary: A short story that the real coach of Teikoku is actually a middle high school student. Just a simple though when making this :3
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover with Kuroko no Basket! My dream of making this story! Is actually a short one so no enjoy reading! *v***

Kuroko POV

Summer Inter-High. I been waiting for this since the last year defeat. Although we won in winter cup, but this is our last year shame defeat. Serin must win this cup, this time. I won't let Serin been defeat anymore. We must win. For sure.

"Oiii, Kuroko! What are you doing over there? We are going to practice soon. Come here quickly." Kagami shout while I'm day dreaming.

"Coming. Kagami-kun, you don't have to shout though."

"Well, you were daydreaming just now. So if I don't shout, you will keep continue your daydreaming."

He's right. I've keep daydreaming this few days after the winter cup. I wonder what has gotten into me. Something felt not right. But what is it?

Tsuna POV

"Ohayo Juudaime! What a great morning! Today we going to visit Serin Private High School. Oh I can't wait to see the school!" Gokudera seem pretty excited. Wait. We going to visit Private High School? This must be Reborn job. Putting me into trouble and getting mess up in the end. But, visiting school today? Well, that not a bad idea, since we all will be going to high school someday.

"Yo, Tsuna. Ohayo. I really looking forward for this day. Hope we had some fun in that school." Yamamoto came too. *sign* Reborn must be inviting everyone to follow me to the school today. He always does this.

"We didn't go to that school to have some fun, baseball-brat!"

Yamamoto just laugh. Well, he always think what Gokudera says it just a joke. Suddenly, Reborn appear beside me out of nowhere.

"HIIIIIII! Reborn! Don't appear like that! You really scare me!" I was really shock when he appear like that. Thank goodness he didn't wear any wired stuff that he called as "cosplay".

"Ciaossu, Gokudera, Yamamoto."

"Ohayo, Reborn-san!"

"Yo, kiddo."

"Since the two of you are here, you 3 are ready to go."

Wait. Only the 3 of us? No more people will be joining us?

"Kyoko, Haru and Hana will be joining you guys later on. Dino already send them to the school. They will be waiting for you guys there."

Yes! Kyoko-chan will be there too. I'm so happy.

"I won't be joining you guys today. I have some business to do in Italy. I'll be back in three days. So have fun you all."

I even happier. Reborn will not joining us. Now I can have a peace journey. Then I heard a sound of a car coming towards to my house.

"Looks like Dino already arrive. He'll drive you guys to the school. Don't make trouble."

"You the one who always make trouble." Reborn just smile. But he didn't smick.

"Ciao ciao!" He say goodbye as we enter the car.

*In the car*

I have been so quiet in the car for such a very long time. I felt something will happen. I don't know what is it but this feeling it seems so…..happy. We arrive at the school and it's pretty cool actually. I quickly search the sign of the 3 girls.

"Tsuna-kun, over here!" I heard a familiar voice. It's Kyoko-chan!

"Tsuna-san! Haru is here too!"

Kuroko POV

"Coach, today my friends will come here too. They said they want to practice with us." I told them and seems they are pretty shock.

"What?! All the GoM members are coming?"

"I know it's a sudden, but please."

"Seems that they really miss playing with you, Kurok-" before Kagami-kun ends his sentence, a familiar sound shouting my name.

"Oi Tetsu, you should wait for us at the front of the school. We almost got lost but thanks to Kise we found our way here."

I turn around. It's Aomine-kun. Came along is Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun and Momoi-san.

"Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi run towards me and just hug me.

"Momoi-san, please stop it. It hurts."

All of my teammates were too shock to meet them. They all turn to speechless and didn't move a muscle. This is what I'm worried. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a person caught my attention. I don't believe it. It's him. I called my friends while my eyes caught on him.

"Everyone, look."

Tsuna POV

They all seems very excited about the school. It's high school anyway. Every middle school students would be exited to visit a high school and dream to go to their favourite high school.

As we sight-seeing the school, some familiar sound caught my attention. I really want to ignore it but my heart kept telling me follow the sound. So I find the source of the sound and end up standing in front a basketball court entrance. From there, I saw them all.

From my scared face turn to calm. I never thought I can meet them all, since all of this year.

"It's been a long time, everyone."

They all fall their jaw off.

My friends followed me behind and saw them too. The group of rainbow haired keep looking at me. My feeling lead me to them. I'm just too happy. Gokudera look at me, confused.

"Juudaime, who are they?"

"My student."

**AANNNDD I'm done with this story. I really want to make it suspend so I end it up like this and let you all think about the rest of the stories. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story since I'm actually OUT of ideas. I easily out of ideas but if anyone interest to continue it, PM me. I'll be gladly to have your ideas and MAYBE continue it UNDER your name. Till here I write! ~chuu~**


	2. Here it is, Chapter 2

**Ok since a lot of followers were desperate to ASK me to continue it, I decided to give it a shoot. *I love u all* I hope this is good tho. :v Enjoy!  
**

Normal POV

Everyone were lock at their eyes at Tsuna. Even Serin members were so shock their coach is that orange haired kid.

"EH?! Seriously? That kid is your coach?" Hyuga ask, surprise. "He was our coach once, but disappear, the same day Kuroko disappear too nanodayo," and everyone look at Kuroko. Before even everyone start to talk, Kise annoying missing-someone habit came out.

"Tsunachi! Where have you been? I have been crying under my pillow since the day you were gone missing! I thought you were kidnap by some bad guy! *crying* Tsunach-" Before he continue his annoying ness, Aomine stop him. "Shut up Kise! You making my ear burst!" "Ahh Aominechi! So mean!" "Kise, stop with your childish act nanodayo." "Midorimachi not you too!" "Kise-kun, please stop crying. You making my teammates scared." "Ehh Kurokochi!" "Kise-chin I feel annoy. I'm gonna crush you." "Ahh Murasakibarachi please don't crush me!" "Ryouta, if you don't shut your mouth within 3 second, I'll cut you off." "Ahh Akashichi! No!" While Kise is still baby-crying, he turn to Tsuna. "Look Tsunachi! They are bullying me! Help me!" while begging help from Tsuna with his begging-puppy eyes. "Ahh Kise-san, please stop crying. You making everyone felt awkward." "Ehh! Not you too Tsunachi!" and continue his crying.

'Everything feel awkward at first but change when Kise making his old habit and it feel like back to the old Teikoku days.' Tsuna though. Akashi came approach. "Anyway, coach Tsuna, what's bring you here? It's been a long time since we all saw the last time before you left us right before the final match." Aomine interrupt. "Yeah coach. Why did you left? It's our big day when the final came and everyone were expect to be with everyone." "Ahh Akashi-san, Aomine-san, I really happy to see you all but I can't explain that yet. Not here. And I'm not a coach anymore." the both of them realize they are in Serin high school. "You still a coach in our hearts, coach Tsuna. Nevermind that. Well then, we'll meet at usual place. You know where it is right, Coach Tsuna?" "Yes. See you all there."

Tsuna POV

I'm just too happy and smiling by my own until Gokudera snap me out. "Juudaime, you never mention about you being coach in high school once." "It's in middle school. They said because of me, the title 'Generation of Miracles' is foam." I said happily and turn gloomy. "Because of me too, they all forgot about teamwork." "So that's why juudaime ran away?" "I couldn't watch the match when they all open their true potential. I was surprise when saw them all were back to as they were. Maybe I shouldn't be there at all." Gokudera stop me. "Juudaime, you're the best boss I ever serve. You were the one who show their true potential. They are the one who wasted juudaime hard work. I will blow them up!" "Ahh, Gokudera-san, you no need to do that. I'm just happy that I can meet them again." "Juudaime…" Thank god I manage to cool down Gokuudera-san. If he we go berserk, the school would go boom. "Oh. And by the way, mention about what red-haired kid said just now." "You mean Akashi-san?" '_He would kill you if he heard that._' "Where's the place he mention? He said juudaime know about the place. Can I come too?" "Ah, that place. The place when I met them all. I'm not sure if they are comfortable in your presence." "Please? I'll be a good right-hand-man, juudaime." "Ahh… alright. You can come." "Sounds fun. Can I join in too?" "You are not welcome, baseball-brat!" Yamamoto just laugh. This is going to be a hard day. After we walk trough around the school, we went home.

While we walk home, my though came through me. 'This must be Reborn job.' Teehee. Thanks to him I get to see them again.

**Ok Now I'm really really REALLY done with this story. *unless u all can charm me with your cuteness begging, that's my weakness tho XP* So not sure I really want to go on with this story because too busy making other story too… A writer life is always hard *crying* Anyway thx 4 giving me your support! Luv you all! Chu~**


End file.
